


scream out my god given name, cause you gave it to me

by chiakansreal



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, im so sorry you were trapped in the draft dimension for so long, swapstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakansreal/pseuds/chiakansreal
Summary: Ange:L decides to talk about their motif.[fic for @madokaikaruga ‘s swapstars au!]
Relationships: Shiina Niki/Amagi Rinne (implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	scream out my god given name, cause you gave it to me

‘A unit of fallen angels who wish to tell the world that Heaven isn’t exactly what it seems. Corrupt as they may be, their songs sing of a purity they wish they retained…’

“Hm.”

Kohaku perked up at HiMERU’s voice, considering it had a puzzled tone that was at odds with his usual unshakeable, mysterious figure. He walked over to the couch his unit mate was sitting on, leaning over and reading the words on the phone screen himself. He blinked once and turned his face towards HiMERU.

“What’s weird ‘bout it?” Kohaku mumbled, leaning back off the couch. HiMERU stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head and combing a hand through his blue hair.

“HiMERU doesn’t think it’s important if Oukawa doesn’t see it like he does,” HiMERU responded casually. Predictably, Kohaku puffed up his cheeks and opened his mouth to argue otherwise- but revised his actions upon realizing how childish it was.

“Well I think it’s important if ya wanna hide it, HiMERU-han,” Kohaku spat out, staring at the other boy with a steely resolve.

HiMERU maintained the stare before sighing, shrugging Kohaku off. Kohaku’s eyes lit up and he hushed up.

“HiMERU will give in, since Oukawa’s being very forward. What HiMERU is confused about...” he paused to tap his screen that was starting to dim, zooming in on the text for Ange:L.

“He’s confused about the so-called ‘purity’ he and the rest of his group had.”

Kohaku tilted his head, scratching his cheek. 

“‘s it really that important to delve into? Thought it was just some filler words the big shots wanted to plug in, to stand out ta people.”

HiMERU merely hummed in response, evaluating Kohaku for the semblance of ‘purity’ alluded to on the site.

“I suppose Oukawa does have cute charm yet he’s with us… is that purity?” HiMERU mumbled to himself quietly, but apparently not quietly enough because Kohaku quirked an eyebrow up and pointed a finger at him accusingly.

“What was that?

“Ah- HiMERU was commenting on your rustic charm compared to the city, remnants of the ‘purity’ I suppose.”

Kohaku happily nodded at the praise, opening his mouth to presumably give his own evaluation of HiMERU, but was cut off by a loud cackle from the door.

Both of them knew who it was, unfortunately.

The red headed owner of the loud cackle stepped into the room, dragging Niki along by his ponytail. Niki swatted at him with no avail, a half devoured crepe in his other hand.

“Rinne-han, Niki-han!” Kohaku called out, ignoring HiMERU’s silent, pleading look that very clearly said ‘do not involve them’.

Rinne grinned from ear to ear as he ruffled the pink hair of his junior.

“Wow, cute little Kohakun is full of energy, ain’t he?”

Niki wiggled his ponytail out of Rinne’s grip as the other was distracted, sidling up next to HiMERU on the couch. He held his crepe out to his unitmate without a word, and HiMERU simply shook his head at the offer.

“Well- it’s cause HiMERU-Han had an important question all of Ange:L should answer, ya know.”

Niki tilted his head, mouth now full of crepe.

“Like what?”

Heavy silence filled the air, the trio’s gazes falling onto HiMERU. The blue haired boy coughed awkwardly.

“What is… Ange:L’s supposed purity?” he slowly asked, keeping a close eye on Rinne’s reaction. Rinne crossed his arms and closed his eyes, and Niki stopped mid bite of his crepe.

“Ya think they’re actually considerin’ their answer, HiMERU-Han?” Kohaku whispered. Right as he uttered those words, Rinne recovered from his sudden thoughtfulness with a toothy grin.

“Well, ya know, Niki isn’t an innocent young woman, so there’s that-“

“RINNE-KUN!”

Rinne lost his composure at Niki’s loud, embarrassed exclamation, falling onto the couch with a guffaw or two. Kohaku scrunched his nose and HiMERU shook his head.

“HiMERU should have expected this from you.”

Niki gripped at his hair with a groan, stuffing the crepe into his mouth.

“Well- mmf- that kind of ‘purity’ is probably before I got involved with Rinne-kun,” he muttered, bending down to lightly slap the red haired man’s cheek. Rinne rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, sitting up.

“Geez, geez! You really want a straight answer?”

“None of us are straight, Rinne-Han.”

“Lighten up, Kohakun! Hm… the ‘purity’ I lost… that must’ve been the me before I entered the city, kyahaha!”

Kohaku’s eyes widened and he leaned over, noticeably interested.

“Maybe that’s my answer too…”

Niki flailed his arms, getting up and gesturing for Kohaku to move away.

HiMERU sighed and watched his unit mates, pondering his own answer to the question. 

“I still do not have the answer,” he thought to himself, watching as Rinne dragged both Kohaku and Niki to the floor, “but I believe I might not need it so badly after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend @madokaikaruga swapstars au!! I haven’t had this proofread so please forgive me, hehe. Please support them they’re so nice!!


End file.
